Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of graphics processors. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for occlusion data compression in a graphics processor.
Description of the Related Art
It is highly undesirable for a graphics processing unit (GPU) to undertake operations on vertices and objects which are ultimately occluded by other geometry in the scene. In 3D implementations, depth testing and occlusion culling may be used to determine the depth of each vertex and remove vertices which are occluded by one or more objects.